Sleep Tight, Little One
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Eve/Will] Nick doesn't know what the heck to think. He just wants everything to go back to normal. Please. He's far too young to be a grandad.
**Sleep Tight, Little One**

 _Fandom: Eve_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Family, Humor_

 _Pairing: Eve/Will_

 _Word count:_ _807_

 _Summary: Nick doesn't know what the heck to think. He just wants everything to go back to normal. Please. He's far too young to be a grandad._

* * *

 **AN: I churned this out yesterday once I had watched the episode and raved about it to my friend over Facebook. Just a cute family scene.** **One of many, I suspect.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Nick, really - You shouldn't be drinking at a time like this -"

"Oh, believe me, I need to be drinking." Nick takes another sip of wine, wrinkling his nose up at the sharp taste, before refilling his glass right up to the brim. "Today is one of those days where you have to drink until things make sense, and things aren't making sense yet."

Rebecca pulls a face. "Yes, but what kind of example is that going to be setting, hm?"

Nick ignores her statement entirely. "I'm too young for this, Rebecca. I'm too young to be a grandad."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, _that's_ what this is about?"

"What _else_ was it going to be about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that there's now yet _another_ robot running amok in your house? Isn't complaining about your age a little vain of you at this point?"

"I'm an old man now, Rebecca. I think I'm _entitled_ to be a little vain."

"Grandad?" A small voice from across the room interrupts their conversational arguing. KT is standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of Lily's old pyjamas, Tinkerbell ones, in fact, covered in a shower of bright pink glitter. Nick makes a noise of sadness, as if mourning the burden of his new title. Rebecca rolls her eyes at him, tutting under her breath at his melodramatics, before addressing the child in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bed now," she informs her brightly, head tilted to the side as she watches them. "Mummy says that it's important that I let Daddy have some rest, because he can't go without sleep."

"That's true," Rebecca agrees. "Sleep is important. But I thought that _you_ didn't sleep?"

"That's what Mummy said too. But she also said that humans like Daddy do need sleep, and so I want to do the same." The blonde child gives her a smile, offering no more explanation than that, moving across the kitchen to where Nick is sitting, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace that makes him wince slightly.

"Goodnight, Grandad," she trills, releasing him from her hug a moment later, before repeating the same process to Rebecca. "Goodnight, Grandma." Rebecca raises an eyebrow at the title - maybe she can see where Nick's coming from on that one; it is a little weird - but makes the effort to hug the girl back.

"KT?"

KT drops her hold on Rebecca and turns back to the doorway, her face lighting up. "Mummy, Daddy!" She skips back across the kitchen, throwing her arms around the closest parent. Will chuckles and ruffles her hair, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her head. For someone who had wanted nothing to do with this a few hours ago, he seems to be taking this whole parenting deal rather well, in Rebecca's opinion.

"Night."

KT stretches up onto her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy." She releases him from her grip, glancing towards Eve with a sudden expression of curiosity.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to give Daddy a goodnight kiss too?"

Nick almost splutters on his intake of wine, letting out some kind of unintelligible wail, as if he's suddenly in some kind of pain. It might be time for her to confiscate the wine bottle from him, Rebecca thinks, watching as Will clears his throat and tries to avoid eye contact with the others in the room. Eve, on the other hand, doesn't seem phased by the question.

"Maybe," she replies, trying to appease her little girl. "Later."

"But, it's bedtime _now_ , Mummy." KT nods between her two parents. "You should do it now. In case you forget when it's later."

"KT -" Will sounds just as uncomfortable as he looks. "Me and - We're not -"

He doesn't get to finish his excuses; Eve turns her head a fraction to face him, leaning over and placing a kiss just on the corner of his mouth, silencing him rather effectively, making patches of red start to creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

"There." She smiles, and takes her daughter's hand in her own. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

KT nods. "Yes, Mummy." She lets Eve lead her out of the room and towards the stairs, calling another cheery "Goodnight, Daddy!" over her shoulder.

Rebecca watches the interaction in silence, observing her son's face, still red, before she inclines her head towards the bottle of wine, still open on the table. "On second thoughts, may I join you for some of that?"

"Go ahead." Nick takes another drink. "After the day I've had, it's on the house tonight."


End file.
